gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GAT-X105E Another Trial Sword Strike E
The Sword Strike E is a Mobile Suit in the Cosmic Era timeline. Technology & Combat Characteristics Like the Sword Strike Gundam the Sword Strike Gundam E is a close combat suit, however it is superior in terms of fire-power, power efficiency and operating time. The Sword Strike E is the GAT-X105E Strike Gundam E equipped with the Another Trial series AQM/E-X02 Sword Striker Pack which is an improved version of the GAT-X105's Sword Striker Pack, granting the Strike E access to beam boomerangs, additional rocket anchors and an anti-ship sword. Armaments ;*EQS1358 rocket anchor :A more unique feature of the Sword Strike E is the fact, that it mounts four EQS1358 rocket anchors. Each hand and foot mounts a single anchor. These anchors can be used to grapple a unit and are powerful enough to allow the Strike E to throw the captured unit over a small distance. ;*M2M5 "Todesschrecken" 12.5mm automatic CIWS :Like most other mobile suits, the Sword Strike E also features head-mounted 12.5mm automatic CIWS guns of type M2M5 "Todesschrecken". These guns are the only armament which is similar to the weaponry of the original unit, although, as with the other weapons, of an upgraded design. ;*M8F-SB1 "Shorty" beam rifle :While most mobile suits feature a single large beam rifle, the Sword Strike E instead is equipped with two small M8F-SB1 "Shorty" beam rifle. Despite their small size, the rifles are powerful enough to destroy an enemy unit with a single shot. If not in use, the rifles are mounted on the hips of the unit, on the same spot, where the combat knifes were stored on the original Strike. ;*"Midas Messer" beam boomerang :Like the Sword Strike (except the Strike has one) the Sword Strike E is equipped with two beam boomerangs, each one is stored on each arm mounted shield. It is a throwing weapon that uses the physics of a boomerang to return to the owner, often catching enemy units by surprise. ;*"Panzer Eisen" rocket anchor :A "Panzer Eisen" rocket anchor weapon built into both of the Sword Strike E's shield. It has a grappling claw that can catch enemy units to pull them into the Sword Strike's combat range. ;*"Schwert Gewehr" 15.78 meter anti-ship sword :The "Schwert Gewehr" 15.78m anti-ship sword is the Sword Strike E's largest and primary weapon. It is a large physical blade that has a beam emitter along the cutting edge. The large blade is designed to easily slice mobile suits in half or to cut off sections of a ship such as the guns. System Features ;*Enhanced Power Unit :The Sword Strike E has an enhanced power unit granting it a longer operational time. ;*Hardpoints for Striker Packs ;*Operating System :The Sword Strike E uses the [[Mobile Suit Operation System|'G'''eneral '''U'nilateral 'N'euro-link 'D'ispersive 'A'utonomic 'M'aneuver synthesis system]]. ;*Variable Phase Shift Armor :Not only the armaments have been upgraded, the new Sword Strike E also features new special equipment. The foremost change is the fact, that the original Phase Shift armor has been replaced with the newer and more advanced Variable Phase Shift Armor. Strike E's VPS armor changes its colours according to the Another Trial Striker Packs it is equipped with at the moment. It also features an enhanced power unit, granting it longer operational time than the original suit. External Links *Sword Strike E on MAHQ Category:Mobile Weapons Category:Cosmic Era mobile suits